


Юдифь

by Darts



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darts/pseuds/Darts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Весна после войны.</p>
<p>Работа выполнена командой "Дротики" для Большой Игры-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Юдифь

Весна 1919 года для многих моих соотечественников стала самой счастливой в жизни. Закончилась великая война, мы пережили зиму, и с вешними водами, казалось, уходят все невзгоды, затягиваются раны и забываются обиды.  
Однако вопреки общему настроению, я пребывал в самом мрачном расположении духа. Приметы весны, обилие солнца и бравурные передовицы в газетах раздражали меня несказанно. Марта, приходящая экономка, которую я крайне ценил за фирменную валлийскую молчаливость и умение отлично готовить крепкий куриный бульон, пригрозила мне расчетом, потому что моя обычная ворчливость той весной перевесила размер жалования, которое я мог ей выплачивать.  
Мой небольшой уединенный коттедж, который прежде только радовал меня, теперь, с приходом этой злополучной весны, стал скрипеть всеми своими ступенями, хлопать рассохшимися ставнями и пахнуть плесенью. Довершило дело огромное мокрое пятно, в середине марта растекшееся по потолку спальни на втором этаже.

— Что это еще за дьявол? — спросил я Марту, тыча в потолок концом своей трости. Да, к тому времени я обзавелся тростью. Не то чтобы она была мне так уж необходима — ноги, слава хорошей наследственности, держали меня все также крепко. Хорошая крепкая трость не будет лишней, если вы вздумаете стрясти яблоки с самых высоких веток, прогнать настырного коммивояжера от своей двери или вот как я — указать экономке на мокрое пятно на потолке.

Марта задрала голову, отчего ее шея на время избавилась от жировых складок толщиной с мое запястье. С прилежным вниманием она вглядывалась в мокрую штукатурку до тех пор, пока мутная капля не опустилась прямо ей между глаз.

— Протекло, мистер Холмс, — сказала Марта, глядя на меня с укором.

О, я хорошо знал, в чем она меня упрекает: еще прошлой осенью ее сын Мэтью, кровельщик, пытался выманить у меня несколько десятков фунтов на ремонт черепицы на крыше. Да только я отказался категорически! И совершенно не из скаредности — думаю, всякому известно, что Шерлок Холмс не скупец, а просто потому, что в этом не было совершенно никакой необходимости. Кроме того, он бы стал стучать, забираться на крышу и переругиваться со своими помощниками. Я слишком долго мечтал о покое, чтобы позволять какой-то крыше нарушать его!

— Это ветки каштана разбили черепицу, — ответил я, раздраженно постукивая тростью по полу.— Если бы Мэтью спилил каштан, как я просил осенью, крыша была бы в порядке.

— Помилуйте, мистер Холмс, — ответила на это справедливое замечание Марта, — вы же сами в последний момент передумали!

Ну каково! На меня же еще свалить всю вину. Я не стал спорить, сочтя препирательства ниже своего достоинства.

— Дождь закончится, и все просохнет, — сказал я. — Ступайте, ступайте, Марта, яичница с беконом сама себя не пожарит, а я умираю с голоду.  
Марта пожала плечами и потопала вниз. Лестница скрипела и вздыхала под ее тяжелыми шагами. Если бы экономки брали за свои услуги согласно весу, я бы разорился.

К вечеру мокрое пятно заняло почти весь потолок, а в северном углу отвалился небольшой кусочек штукатурки, но я все равно наотрез отказался перемещаться в гостиную или, чего доброго, в соседнюю гостевую спальню. По правде говоря, гостей у меня не было уже несколько лет. Но когда Марта отыскала ключи в ящике кухонного стола и отперла дверь, оказалось, что потолок там девственно чист — видимо, соседний скат крыши оказался крепче. В этой комнате точно также пахло сыростью, как и во всем остальном доме, по углам притаились пауки, но в трехстворчатое высокое окно беспрепятственно проникали розовато-золотистые закатные лучи, да и кровать была заметно шире моей...  
Все потому, что кое-кто, гостивший, бывало, в этой комнате чаще других, любил поспать подольше по утрам и обладал крепкой конституцией бывшего военного.  
Доктор Уотсон, а я, конечно, веду речь о нем, еще в 1903 году скоропостижно связал себя брачными узами, и это, без всякого сомнения, был единственный эгоистичный поступок, который он совершил в жизни.  
Я немного постоял у пыльного окна, посмотрел на заросший кустами жимолости задний двор и решительно вышел из комнаты. Нет, ночевать в этой обители скорбных воспоминаний я не стану!  
Ночью, ворочаясь в сырой постели, я долго не мог уснуть. Один из существенных недостатков старости — воспоминания лезут к тебе непрошеными трутнями в улей и беспрепятственно пожирают мед сладкого сна. С потолка капало в подставленный Мартой таз — и эта капель напомнила мне о скоротечности жизни.  
Капля с потолка упала мне на нос, и я сел на кровати. Нашарил трость и спустился вниз, в гостиную. Здесь было светло почти как днем, потому что в высокие окна эркера беспрепятственно проникал лунный свет. Спичек на каминной полке, конечно, не оказалось. Эта дура Марта прятала от меня и сигареты, якобы по рекомендации врачей. Но у меня в кармане старого мышиного халата всегда найдется несколько измятых, но вполне годящихся в употребление. Я наугад открыл пару ящиков секретера — где-то там, среди бумаг, я совсем недавно видел коробок. С одной из полок письма, которые я убирал с каминной полки, когда ножик уже отказывался их удерживать, соскользнули прямо на пол. Я позволил себе выругаться вслух. Зато под этой пачкой я как раз и обнаружил спички. Письма я подбирать не стал, уселся в кресло, закурил и начал разглядывать их прямо на полу. По конверту письма можно определить его содержание с точностью до девяноста процентов — я даже одно время подумывал написать об этом статью в «Новейший вестник Скотленд-Ярда», но потом передумал — современные сыщики отвыкли пользоваться своим умом, постоянно привлекают экспертов и бегают по следу еще хуже покойного Лестрейда. Среди писем была парочка от моих поклонников из Японии, несколько счетов, голубой конверт от общества пчеловодов-любителей «Соты и прополис», письмо из Лондона... Еще один конверт из плотной бумаги, стоимостью не меньше шиллинга. А это интересно! Я не без труда наклонился и подобрал это послание. Письмо из Лондона я тоже сунул в карман с намерением перечитать его позже.

В плотном конверте оказалось, как я и ожидал, несколько чопорное приглашение погостить от моего давнего приятеля сэра Лайона Дирресдира из Дьюри. Приглашение было отправлено прошедшим летом, и, должно быть, в шотландских предгорьях в прошлом году сезон охоты был особенно выдающимся. Теперь же, надо думать, там еще мокрее, чем у меня в Сассексе. Но что мне за дело до погоды, если у владельца замка хватает угля, чтобы жарко натопить камины в гостевых комнатах! Да и виски из Дьюри славится на всю страну!  
Решено! Я поднялся, добрался до кухни и разбудил Марту.

— Чего это вы, мистер Холмс, не спите? — захлопала она на меня заспанными глазами. — Да еще и курите!

— Мне некогда спать, дорогая Марта, — сказал я. — Дела зовут меня в Шотландию, в Дьюри! Нужно срочно собрать вещи!

Марта запахнула халат на необъятной груди и посмотрела на меня недоверчиво. В старости есть свои преимущества, но то, что тебя перестают принимать всерьез, к ним отнюдь не относится.

— Поторопитесь! — прикрикнул я и гордо удалился наверх.

 

Сигареты, трубка, набор для чистки обуви и запас носовых платков — вот и все, что требуется джентльмену в путешествии. Искусство довольствоваться малым ради большего хорошо усвоено англичанами — это и делает нашу нацию великой.

К обеду я был готов отправиться в путь. Наскоро перекусив вчерашним рагу, я дружески похлопал Марту по плечу, оставил ей деньги на починку крыши и, усевшись в двуколку, отправился в Брайтон, чтобы сесть там на поезд.

В Лондоне мне надо было пересесть на экспресс до Эдинбурга, и я воспользовался перерывом между поездами, чтобы прогуляться по городу.

Письмо, отправленное лондонской почтой, все еще хрустело у меня в кармане.

На Виктория-лейн я купил кулек чипсов в чесночном соусе, сел в сквере на скамью и достал конверт. Аккуратные строчки адреса были выведены тонкими чернильными линиями, несомненно, женскими руками. В графе «кому» дама вывела мое имя с нажимом, а имя Уотсона как отправителя написала с явной неохотой. Я передумал читать письмо и со злостью засунул его в карман. Потом доел чипсы, поделившись с настырными белками, и отправился на вокзал Кингс-Кросс.

В наше время технический прогресс настолько облегчил жизнь жителям Британских островов, что путь из деревушки в Сассексе к шотландскому побережью Северного моря занимает всего ничего! А скоро, с развитием воздухоплавания, этот путь и вовсе займет у вас часа два.

Замок Дьюри, однако, был верен традициям и чужд прогрессивным нововведениям. По дороге от железнодорожной станции до замка я полностью вымок под проливным шотландским дождем, перед которым его сассекский собрат бледнеет и скромно опускает глазки, как курсистка. Никакой зонт и даже самый прочный непромокаемый плащ из каучука, называемый по фамилии хитроумного изобретателя «макинтош», не может защитить от настоящего северного ливня.

Но вопреки погоде, прием меня ждал более чем радушный. Хозяин замка, мой старый знакомый, лорд Лайон недавно овдовел. Замком и землями управлял его старший сын Дишенси, который встречал меня в большой каминной зале замка вместе с отцом. Дишенси Дьюри при первой встрече показался мне чрезмерно чопорным и надутым. Такое случается со старшими сыновьями, когда отец не торопится отойти в мир иной и передать наследство. Важности они добирают манерами.

— Комнаты для вас приготовлены в правом крыле, мистер Холмс, — сказал он в нос, вяло пожимая мне руку.

— Извините моего сына, Шерлок.— Лайон дружески похлопал меня по плечу. — В свое время он учился во Франции, а вы знаете, чего стоит тамошнее образование!

Дишенси скривил лицо, но удержался от ответной реплики.

Лорд Лайон сам проводил меня до двери. Толстый дворецкий нес мой саквояж.  
Надо отметить, что Лайон Дирресдир отличался, как все старые шотландцы, отчаянной любовью к старой Шотландии, искренним патриотизмом и некоторым презрением к нам, англичанам. Однако по воле своего покойного отца он учился в Кембридже, на два курса старше меня, и к шотландскому примешал национализм британский, который выражался главным образом в нетерпимости ко всему французскому. Был он еще крепок, обладал пышнейшими седыми бакенбардами и носил на круглой лысой голове национальный берет.

— Ужинаем в шесть, в малой столовой, без церемоний,— сказал он, оглядывая мою комнату с довольным видом радушного хозяина. — А завтра, когда осмотритесь, я покажу вам свою коллекцию ружей и прикажу поднять нам уток поутру.

Я сердечно поблагодарил лорда Лайона, хотя и совершенно не испытывал его энтузиазма по поводу охоты. По правде говоря, с большим удовольствием я бы осмотрел его библиотеку, а еще лучше — курительную комнату с неиссякаемым графином виски на столике у камина. Тем не менее про себя я отметил, что комната моя была недурна и с потолка не текло.

За ужином меня представили остальным членам семейства. Милая леди Йованна, супруга Дишенси, выглядела болезненной и огорченной, глаза ее были красны, словно она недавно плакала. Впрочем, она была крайне предупредительна за обедом. Младший сын Дишенси по имени Шеймиус оказался очаровательным молодым человеком лет четырнадцати, он готовился к поступлению в Королевский колледж в Сандерхерсте и заранее старался соблюдать военную выправку. Строгая черноволосая гувернантка привела десятилетнюю девочку, племянницу леди Йованны, сиротку, взятую супругами на воспитание.

За ужином царил Лайон. Он руководил подачей блюд, нахваливал ростбиф и ругал избыток уксуса в салате, поддразнивал Шеймиуса и своего сына. Естественно, он рассказывал домашним о моих былых подвигах, частично почерпнув свои сведения в воспоминаниях, а большей частью — в писанине Уотсона. Леди Йованна при упоминании об убийствах и крови ахала и подносила платок к глазам, но ее свекра это не останавливало. Зато молодежь проявила явный энтузиазм. 

Шеймиус изъявил желание поближе познакомиться с дедуктивным методом:

— У нас тут ничего не происходит, но я все-таки обучусь вашему методу, чтобы практиковать его на однокашниках!— заявил он.

Мисс Джейн Морган, воспитательница маленькой Аделаиды, призналась, что читала рассказы доктора Уотсона, печатавшиеся в «Стренде». 

— В доме моего отца меня не ограничивали в чтении, — сказала она с неожиданно мягкой улыбкой, но тут же стерла ее с лица и снова сделалась спокойной и строгой. 

И все-таки, несмотря на теплый прием, который оказали мне домочадцы лорда Лайона, я не мог не заметить, что над столом, как и над всем Дирресдиром, словно темное грозовое облако, нависает тень чего-то несчастливого. Словно тайная и застарелая рана, которую невозможно вылечить, поэтому все просто договорились не говорить и даже не думать о ней. Конечно, я знал, что у лорда Дишенси и леди Йованны был еще и старший сын, который по возрасту, скорее всего, участвовал в военной кампании. По размышлению я решил, что ощущение горя связано именно с ним. Скорее всего, бедный юноша погиб или пропал на германском фронте, решил я, укладываясь в постель. Возможно, с его гибелью связана какая-нибудь не очень красивая история, которую невозможно рассказать постороннему. Будь мальчик погибшим героем, его портрет непременно висел бы на самом почетном месте в Дирресдире. «Слишком мало данных», — подумал я, задувая свечу. 

Под одеялом меня ждала огненная грелка, завернутая в полотенце, так что заснул я почти мгновенно. Снилась мне атака цеппелина на Лондон в 1915 -ом, петушиные крики, маленькие мальчики с выколотыми глазами и прочая ерунда. Согласно новомодным медицинским теориям, наши сны отражают подсознание. Если согласиться с этим, мое подсознание в ту ночь вопило от страха и одиночества. Хотя проснулся я, напротив, в совершенно бодром настроении.

После плотного завтрака с хаггисом и яйцами в рубашке лорд Лайон повел меня в оружейную. Его коллекция действительно внушала почти что священный трепет. Тут были даже ружья русской армии, вывезенные из Крыма. Лайон нежно прикасался к стволам, поглаживал приклады и совершенно очевидно наслаждался куда больше моего. 

— А теперь, дорогой друг,— сказал он наконец и торжественно поднял указательный палец вверх, — пришло время для настоящего сокровища! Истинное, подлинное сокровище моей семьи — аркебуза Роберта Брюса!

— Ого! — Я не смог сдержать пораженного возгласа.

— Да, да, мой друг! Эта реликвия, которой наш прославленный король пользовался в битве при Беннекберне, попала в нашу семью через его дочь Мод, которая приходится мне пра-пра-прабабкой.

Лорд Лайон подвел меня к специальному столу, расположенному почти посередине оружейной, на котором стоял прекрасный ящик красного дерева, тончайший резной рисунок на нем изображал цветы чертополоха, переплетенные с национальными знаменами. 

Лайон торжественно извлек небольшой латунный ключ из жилетного кармана и отпер замок. Но едва он поднял тяжелую крышку, как отшатнулся, толкнув меня рукой так, что я едва удержался на ногах.

— Он! — закричал лорд Лайон громовым голосом. — Он! Проклятье! Проклятье!

Тут он побагровел и рухнул на пол без чувств. 

Я, признаться, мало смыслю в медицине и тут подумал было, что будь со мной... Но по счастью, на крик лорда в комнату прибежали слуги, и бедняге оказали помощь и без моего участия. Я же обратил свой взор на футляр, который, как нетрудно было догадаться, оказался пуст. Бархатная обивка внутри была целехонька. Я провел пальцами по кромке футляра, потом осмотрел ключ, оставшийся в замке. На ушке ключа я увидел монограмму фирмы мистера Баррона. 

Пока я осматривал футляр, оружейная опустела. Лорда Лайона отнесли в его спальню, благо она располагалась на этом же этаже замка, и послали за доктором. 

В оружейной было два высоких и довольно узких окна, закрытых тяжелыми портьерами, и я как раз осматривал одно из них, когда в комнату вошел лорд Дишенси. 

— Прошу у вас прощения, мистер Холмс, что ваше пребывание в нашем доме омрачилось этим происшествием, — сказал он голосом тусклым, как выцветший фотоснимок.

— Надеюсь, с лордом Лайоном все будет в порядке, — ответил я. — Вы уже послали в полицейский участок?

— Нет, мистер Холмс, — ответил Дишенси. Он подошел к столу с футляром, закрыл его, вынул ключ и убрал себе в карман. — Слуги сказали, что отец назвал имя предполагаемого преступника, это так?

— Нет, — ответил я. — Лорд Лайон закричал «он, он», но имени не называл, если только кого-то из домочадцев не зовут «Проклятье».

— Ох, — сказал вдруг Дишенси. Он был бледен как смерть и тяжело оперся на стол руками, словно бы ища опоры. С минуту он, видимо, собирался с духом, чтобы продолжить, но потом взял себя в руки и предложил мне пройти в его кабинет, чтобы там поговорить о произошедшем начистоту.

В кабинете Дишенси налил себе и мне виски, предложил мне кресло и сам сел напротив, а не за стол. Помню, в тот момент мне особенно бросилось в глаза несходство сына с отцом. Нет, внешне они были очень похожи, у Дишенси была такая же пышная рыжеватая шевелюра, что и у Лайона в молодости, те же резкие черты лица, но все-таки он был словно отражение отца в зеркале — полная противоположность даже в сходстве. Он был выше ростом и изящнее сложением, рыжина в волосах мягче, а голубые глаза бледнее. То, что я в первые минуты знакомства принял за высокомерие, на поверку оказалось сдержанностью, которой Лайон, кажется, не обладал вовсе. 

— Я буду с вами откровенен, — сказал мне Дишенси, сделав глоток. — Полицию я привлекать не намерен из-за опасений огласки. Да и похититель, по-видимому, нам уже известен. 

— Вот как? — спросил я. 

— Да, мистер Холмс. Мой отец не назвал имени, но слуги все поняли и передали мне так, как им казалось правильным, потому что хорошо понимают своего господина. Речь идет о моем старшем сыне, Райберште. — Тут Дишенси прервался, чтобы сделать еще один большой глоток виски. — Он паршивая овца, как сказал бы мой отец. 

— Он не живет в Дьюри? 

— Нет, он живет в коттедже моего арендатора мистера Хоуленда в пяти милях отсюда по дороге на Сандхейвен. Год назад, когда он вернулся из армии, мы встречали его как героя, были полны надежд…

— Но что-то пошло не так?

— Да, мистер Холмс. Рабби вернулся совсем другим. Война надломила его, он стал раздражительным, почти сразу поссорился с дедом… Я должен был быть с ним строже, но ведь он вернулся с фронта, мне казалось, что это временное, что постепенно все уляжется. Однако все становилось только хуже. Он стал совершенно невыносим. Связался с какими-то проходимцами, оскорбил отца. Мы разорвали отношения. Это было нелегкое решение, поверьте мне. Моя жена до сих пор не может прийти в себя…

Лорд Дишенси встал и подошел к окну. От его чопорности не осталось и следа — теперь это был просто убитый горем отец. 

— Но почему вы и, по-видимому, лорд Лайон уверены, что это ваш сын украл аркебузу? 

Дишенси пожал плечами. 

— Он стеснен в средствах. И аркебуза — часть его фамильного наследства…

— Хорошо, лорд Дишенси. — Я тоже допил виски и поднялся. — Полицию вы впутывать не хотите, но я, как давний друг лорда Лайона, не могу остаться в стороне. Даже если мои способности детектива не пригодятся в этом деле, позвольте мне попробовать уладить его на правах старика, повидавшего в жизни многое. 

Лорд Дишенси повернулся ко мне. 

— Я буду благодарен вам, — сказал он. — Передайте Райбершту, что если он вернет аркебузу, то я назначу ему хорошее содержание с тем условием, что… он навсегда покинет Дирресдир. 

 

Я отказался от предложенной мне коляски и отправился в Сандхейвен пешком, вооружившись лишь своей заслуженной тростью. К полудню свежий ветер совсем разогнал тучи, и я имел возможность насладиться прекрасной прогулкой по солнечному пляжу. Места в тех краях не курортные, не чета меловым скалам и вересковым полям Сассекса, но должен признать, что в этой дикой и пустынной местности есть свое особенное очарование. Пляж в Сандхейвене широкий, покрытый серо-желтым мелким песком. Море не спеша выбрасывает на пологий берег свои дары: плавник, черные клочья водорослей. Пахнет тут солью и рыбой, на воткнутых в песок кольях сушатся рыбачьи сети, а то тут, то там на песке лежат, словно тюлени, отслужившие свое лодки. 

Сандхевейн на все побережье славится рыбой и рыбными ярмарками, и летом сюда съезжаются любители рыбной ловли со всей Британии, но ранней весной это пустынное место, маленький городок, в котором все жители знают друг друга по имени. Ферма мистера Хоуленда располагалась чуть в стороне от морского побережья, и я вышел на дорогу, такую же пустынную, как пляж. 

В просторном коттедже меня встретила хозяйка, миссис Хоуленд, которая, по местному обыкновению, поначалу отнеслась ко мне не слишком радушно, особенно когда услышала мой лондонский выговор. Но неприветливость шотландцев к чужакам — обратная сторона их доброты и доверчивости, которой многие и многие в течение столетий пользовались во вред этим простым людям. Кроме того, вряд ли вы еще найдете человека, который быстрее меня сумеет расположить к себе женщину. Я похвалил устройство ее кухни и упитанность крутящегося тут же карапуза лет трех и через десять минут уже был усажен за стол, пробовать самодельный сыр и местное пиво. 

— Мистер Дьюри-то? — переспросила моя хозяйка, когда я задал ей вопрос о Райберште Дьюри. — Он-то ничего, за постой платит — и ладно. 

По тому, как она поджала губы, я понял, что есть что-то еще, чем бы она была не прочь поделиться с любопытным путником. 

Помявшись немного, миссис Хоуленд наклонилась к самому моему уху и прошептала, обдавая меня чесночным духом: 

— Леди Йованна просила мужа приютить его, а то бы мы нипочем не согласились!

— Вот как? Да что же в молодом человеке такого страшного?

Миссис Хоуленд выпрямилась и посмотрела на меня недоверчиво: 

— Чудак он, — наконец сказала она таким тоном, словно назвала Райбершта Дьюри убийцей.

Я вздохнул как можно глубже, стараясь придать себе удрученный вид, и сказал: 

— И все-таки мне нужно с ним встретиться. У меня к нему поручение от лорда Дишенси.

— Так проходите прямо к нему, в пристрой за кухней. Там он. Целыми днями сидит один, словно сыч. Только осторожнее, давеча я хотела переменить там постель, так он в меня сапогом запустил.

Такому искреннему предупреждению нельзя было не внять, поэтому я с некоторой опаской подходил к двери в комнаты молодого лорда. Но на мой стук никто не ответил, поэтому мне пришлось входить на свой страх и риск. Сапог в меня не полетел, вместо этого с кровати, скрытой в нише, раздался резкий голос: 

— Уходите!

— Я разыскиваю Райбершта Дьюри по поручению его отца, лорда Дишенси Дьюри, — сказал я.

Занавес в нише зашевелился и сдвинулся. На кровати в одних штанах лежал молодой человек лет двадцати пяти. Он был отлично сложен, как и все Дьюри, высок и строен. Светлые волосы, только слегка отливавшие рыжиной, вились мягкими кудрями, правда, сейчас находились в некотором беспорядке. 

— Что ему от меня нужно? — спросил молодой человек довольно бесцеремонно. Он поднялся, хмуро посмотрел на меня из-под белесых бровей и натянул на голые плечи халат мышиного цвета, который поднял с пола.

В комнате вообще царил катастрофический беспорядок. Марта пришла бы в ужас. А уж миссис Хадсон, покойницу, и вовсе бы хватил удар, если бы хоть однажды я устроил в квартире на Бейкер-стрит что-то хоть отдаленно похожее. Всюду валялись бумаги, стояли холсты, хаотично размалеванные красками, куски глины, так и не ставшие скульптурами, грязные тряпки, одежда, полные пепельницы и грязные чашки. 

Не отвечая грубияну, я сел на единственный свободный стул, положил ногу на ногу и достал трубку. 

— Не пытайтесь ввести меня в заблуждение, молодой человек, — сказал я, утрамбовывая табак большим пальцем. — Не притворяйтесь, что вам неизвестно об утреннем происшествии в Дьюри.

Он замер и уставился на меня, не зная, что сказать. Простейшая дедукция обычно производит на людей неизгладимое впечатление. К сожалению, только до того момента, как они получат объяснение. 

— Ваша комната похожа на жилье сумасшедшего, — сказал я, пыхая трубкой. — Все горизонтальные поверхности завалены каким-то хламом. Но тот стул, на котором я сижу (кстати, старому человеку вы могли бы сами предложить присесть), не только свободен, но даже и чист. Следовательно, у вас совсем недавно был посетитель, причем не слуга и не посыльный. Вряд ли это был ваш отец — он сам же и послал меня сюда. Кому бы вы, при вашей бесцеремонности, все-таки предложили бы стул? Ответ — женщине. Это была леди Йованна? Она приехала в коляске, поговорила с вами и отправилась в Сандхейвен, поэтому я и не встретил ее на дороге?

Райбершт неожиданно громко рассмеялся, далеко запрокидывая голову и показывая зубы. 

— Ха! Да кто вы такой? Откуда вы все это узнали?

— Мое имя Шерлок Холмс, — сказал я с достоинством. — И моя профессия — знать то, чего не знают другие!

— О, ну отлично! — заявил он. — Вы ищейка?

— Частный детектив, молодой человек! Но впрочем, я давно не занимаюсь расследованиями и всего лишь приехал погостить по приглашению вашего деда.

При упоминании Лайона мой собеседник нахмурился, но потом встряхнулся и протянул мне руку: 

— Извините меня, мистер Холмс. Будем знакомы, я Райбершт Дьюри, но, ради всего святого, не ломайте язык и зовите меня попросту Рабби. 

Я не стал чиниться и пожал ему руку. Однако почти сразу после этого возникшая между нами симпатия снова подверглась суровой проверке. Во-первых, Рабби наотрез отказался признаваться в том, что взял аркебузу. Больше того, когда я высказал такое предположение, он едва не бросился на меня с кулаками.

— Вы что же, думаете, что я человек без совести? Вы меня не знаете — и смеете обвинять в эдакой низости! Да я из этого дома даже гроша ломаного не желаю брать. Ничего! Вы думаете, мне нужны их деньги? Ха! Ни за что! 

— Ваш отец, — сказал я, когда смог вставить слово, — назначит вам содержание, если вы вернете семейную реликвию и уедете из этих мест. 

При этом известии Рабби резко замолчал, упал на кровать навзничь и уставился в потолок. 

С минуту он молчал и только нервно кусал губы, я тоже молчал, предоставив ему время для раздумий. Наконец он произнес тихо, не глядя на меня: 

— Найдите эту чертову аркебузу, мистер Холмс. И я уеду, раз они так этого хотят... Но прежде — найдите пропажу и вора.

— Что ж, пожалуй, я мог бы попробовать. Но прежде вы должны пообещать мне, что бросите кокаин.

Он вскочил, но быстро сник и снова опустился на кровать.  
— Откуда вы... узнали? — спросил он.

Я тщательно выбирал слова, отвечая на этот вопрос: 

— Я старый человек, Рабби. И пережил многое. Я очень хорошо знаю, как ведет себя человек, который использует кокаин. Кроме того, на столе у вас среди всего этого, — я сдвинул в сторону блюдце со спитой чайной заваркой и измазанные в краске и давно засохшие кисти, провел пальцем по скатерти и лизнул его, — сохранились следы порошка.

 

Обратно в Дьюри меня подвез немногословный мистер Хоуленд. Трясясь на безрессорной телеге, я погрузился в раздумья. Мои мысли занимал Рабби Дьюри, который, при всей своей странности и неразумности, вызвал во мне симпатию. Больше того, после знакомства с Рабби мне казалось странным, что никто во всей семье (кроме, предположительно, леди Йованны) не принимает его сторону. 

На лужайке перед замком мисс Аделаида играла в мяч со своей воспитательницей. Я поблагодарил мистера Хоуленда, слез с телеги и остановился посмотреть на игру. Мисс Морган играла почти так же самозабвенно, что и десятилетняя девочка. В паре они представляли собой удивительный контраст. У младшей были мягкие черты, легкие вьющиеся волосы цвета выбеленного льна и большие голубые глаза, отчетливо говорящие о ее родстве с семейством Дьюри. У мисс Джейн была смуглая кожа южанки, темные глаза с пушистыми ресницами и черные волосы, которые она стягивала строгой прической гувернантки. Обычно она старалась держаться невозмутимо, но за игрой раскраснелась не меньше, чем ее воспитанница. Глаза блестели, прическа слегка растрепалась, и, когда мисс Джейн улыбалась, на щеках образовывались трогательные ямочки. 

Однако вскоре я заметил, что не один наблюдаю за игрой — в окнах второго этажа я увидел силуэт, несомненно, принадлежащий лорду Дишенси. Он тоже посмотрел на меня, кивнул и отошел от окна. 

 

После обеда Дишенси пригласил меня в свой кабинет, где я вкратце изложил ему результаты моей встречи с Рабби. Интуиция говорила мне, что Рабби не лгал по поводу кражи, о чем я сказал Дишенси без обиняков. Тот мне, разумеется, не поверил на слово и стал грозиться все-таки обратиться за помощью к стражам порядка.

— Позвольте мне расследовать это дело, лорд Дишенси, — сказал я. — Дайте мне пару дней, прежде чем обращаться в полицию. 

Он нахмурился, услыхав мои слова. Скулы его напряглись, и фамильное сходство с Лайоном, да и с Рабби в нем стало в этот момент особенно заметно — видно было, что побороть упрямство, отступить от единожды принятого решения ему непросто. Я терпеливо ждал, и некоторое время мы сидели в молчании.

Неожиданно дверь кабинета отворилась, и вошла мисс Джейн с толстой тетрадью в руках. Она вошла без стука и держалась в кабинете хозяина без всякого стеснения. И только увидев меня, она смутилась и замешкалась. 

— Входите, мисс Джейн, — ободрил ее Дишенси. — Мисс Морган любезно помогает мне разбираться в бухгалтерии — она закончила Королевские курсы в Лондоне. 

— Весьма похвально, — сказал я, и мисс Джейн ласково улыбнулась. Она была еще разгорячена прогулкой и игрой в мяч, но уже успела поправить прическу. 

— Что ж, хорошо. Я даю вам карт-бланш, мистер Холмс, — сказал Дишенси немного торопливо. — Надеюсь на вашу проницательность и деликатность. 

Я поблагодарил Дишенси и вышел из кабинета, углядев напоследок, как мисс Джейн раскрывает свой гроссбух и указывает на страницу изящным пальчиком. 

От Дишенси я направился в комнату к лорду Лайону — лакей сказал мне, что, пока я гулял, милорд пришел в себя, доктор пустил ему кровь и уверил всех, что не пройдет и пары недель, как лорд Дирресдир поднимется на ноги и будет бодрее прежнего. 

Лайон действительно полусидел на высоких подушках и выглядел вполне сносно для человека, который едва не отдал богу душу. Он был бледен, левая рука забинтована после кровопускания, но глаза смотрели живо. 

На его постели рядом с ним сидела мисс Аделаида и ластилась к нему, рассказывая о чем-то. Леди Йованна, еще более печальная, чем прежде, стояла у окна. 

— О, Холмс! — обрадовался мне Лайон. — Входите, входите, дружище! Вы не представляете, как я смущен этими прискорбными обстоятельствами. Не так, совсем не так я планировал встречать вас.

— Не беспокойтесь, Лайон, — сказал я, подвигая стул поближе к его кровати. — Я всю свою жизнь сталкиваюсь со всякими непредвиденными обстоятельствами и загадками, так что мне не впервой.

— Не хотите ли вы сказать, что будете расследовать это дело?

Я кивнул.

— Что за глупость, что за причуды! Это дело ясное как день! Никто, кроме этой паршивой овцы, не способен на такое! 

— Вы говорите о вашем внуке, — напомнил я, бросив мимолетный взгляд на леди Йованну. Она смотрела в окно и не показывала виду, что ее задевает наш разговор. 

— Что с того? Он оказался пропащим человеком! Пьяница, распутник, а теперь еще и вор! Эх, Холмс, я говорил Дишенси, что он слишком мягкотел для воспитания мальчиков! Теперь мы все пожинаем плоды того, как он распустил Рабби… 

— А мне нравится Рабби, — заявила мисс Аделаида, тряхнув кудрями. — Жаль, что он отказался на мне жениться. 

Я полагал, что Лайон рассердится на такую дерзость, и удивился, когда он только рассмеялся и ласково потрепал девочку по румяной щечке. Зато леди Йованна словно очнулась от забытья, извинилась и сделала мисс Аделаиде выговор. 

— Пойдемте, Ада, не надо мешать джентльменам разговаривать, — сказал она строго и увела девочку. 

Лайон с любовью посмотрел им вслед. 

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, эта девица вьет из меня веревки! — сказал он, смеясь. — На вид она сущий ангел, но на деле такой озорницы свет не видывал. Когда мисс Морган только приехала, Ада подкладывала дохлых мышей ей в постель и вытаскивала шнурки из ботинок! Слава богу, потом они поладили…

— Она славно пошутила про замужество, — поддержал я его. 

— О, тут нет, она почти не шутила. — Лайон сдвинул брови. — Должен пояснить для вас кое-что, дружище. Видите ли, Дишенси не только дрянной отец, но и никудышный финансист, он вложил деньги в ценные бумаги и почти все спустил. Нет, мы не нищие, есть деньги Йованны, есть кое-что у меня, но не так много и недостаточно. Дирресдир почти не приносит дохода — охотой и арендой теперь не проживешь. 

— У мисс Аделаиды есть деньги, — понял я. 

— Да, мой друг, вы проницательны, как всегда. Она пока малышка, и Дишенси ее опекун, но основным капиталом он не может распоряжаться. Если бы Рабби не был таким упрямым ослом, если бы не принес от лягушатников свои дурацкие идеи и мы бы заключили помолвку, то ни мы, ни Рабби, ни Ада могли бы не думать ни о чем! 

— Рабби не хочет жениться из-за денег?

— Не из-за денег, Холмс, а ради семьи. Отказался наотрез!

 

Выйдя из спальни лорда Лайона, я решил поговорить с мисс Джейн Морган, начав таким образом опрос прислуги. Но в холле на втором этаже в креслах сидела леди Йованна, которая встала при моем появлении.

— Я ждала вас, мистер Холмс, мне надо с вами поговорить! — Она была явно взволнована, но сдерживалась изо всех сил. Эта женщина из той породы, которая теперь совсем повывелась в наших широтах — сильная и сдержанная, всей душой, до самоотречения преданная семье.

Мы прошли в библиотеку, где леди Йованна встала спиной к окну, стараясь как можно тщательнее спрятать от меня свое волнение. 

Я взял ее за руку.

— Вы можете не сомневаться, моя дорогая леди, — сказал я с чувством, — что я не верю в виновность Рабби и постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы найти пропажу и настоящего вора.

— Ах, мистер Холмс! — воскликнула она, и ее рука задрожала в моих пальцах. — Мистер Холмс, ради всего святого, я знаю, что вы истинный джентльмен, и я, наверное, покажусь вам бесчувственной эгоисткой...

Тут я постарался повернуться так, чтобы свет из окна падал ей на лицо. Оно было красно, словно от стыда, а отнюдь не бледно от волнения, как я думал раньше. 

Леди Йованна перевела дыхание и продолжала: 

— Я хочу, мистер Холмс, чтобы вы помогли мне. Но не в поисках несчастной аркебузы!

— А в чем же?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы добыли мне доказательства измены мужа! — выпалила леди Йованна на одном дыхании и устало опустилась в кресло.

Признаться, меня несколько озадачило это заявление. Поведение мисс Морган и Дишенси и мне показалось подозрительным, но подозрение — не значит уверенность. К тому же за дела такого рода, не делающие чести моей славной во всем остальном профессии, я с самой ранней молодости предпочитал не браться. И все-таки сразу объявить об этом несчастной женщине мне не хватило духу. Я прошелся по библиотеке, давая себе время на раздумья. У книжных шкафов на столе были разложены тетради и письменные приборы, которые мисс Морган использовала для занятий с Аделаидой. Здесь я заметил кое-что примечательное: на большой круглой тарелке были расставлены фигурки, вылепленные из глины, дамы и рыцари и даже одна лошадка, немного похожая на огромную собаку. Я даже повертел ее в руках...

— Мистер Холмс, — позвала меня миледи.

— Да, простите меня, леди Йованна. — Я поставил фигурку на место и вернулся к собеседнице. — Признаться, ваше предложение оказалось для меня неожиданным. Позвольте мне задать вам несколько вопросов и надеяться на искренние ответы.

— Конечно, мистер Холмс. — Она указала мне на кресло, стоявшее напротив неё.

— Скажите, почему вы так уверены в изменах лорда Дишенси? — спросил я, усевшись.

Леди Йованна поджала губы. Теперь она окончательно взяла себя в руки, и, хотя лицо ее все еще было печально, красные пятна сошли с него. Я не мог не восхититься самообладанием этой женщины! Ее лицо еще сохранило остатки неброской благородной красоты, но все-таки больше, чем красотой, оно привлекало достоинством, которое иногда называют «породой». 

— Только слепой не заметит связи моего мужа и мисс Морган, — ответила миледи. — А я не слепая, мистер Холмс. 

— Вы… не пробовали поговорить с ним?

— Видит бог, — вздохнула она, — я пыталась вызвать его на откровенность, но не имела успеха. Я не хочу причинять ему боль, мистер Холмс, хотя он и причиняет ее мне. Но я хочу иметь… доказательства, хочу иметь защиту…

— Я понимаю вас, миледи, — заверил я ее. — Но… Ответьте на последний вопрос, и я закончу. Скажите, это вы сообщили Рабби о пропаже аркебузы? 

Леди Йованна не смогла скрыть удивления:   
— Конечно, нет! Я не отходила от лорда Лайона с того момента, как его перенесли на кровать. Если вам важно мое мнение об этом — Рабби имеет право пользоваться здесь всем, он наследник Дишенси и родового имени, этого ничто не может изменить. 

В ответ на это я мог только заверить леди Йованну, что постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы пролить свет истины на это темное дело (впрочем, не уточняя, на какое именно). Возможно, эта мудрая женщина все-таки заставила бы меня пообещать ей что-нибудь более конкретное, но неожиданно нас прервали. В библиотеку пришел Шеймиус в поисках «Теории комплексных соединений» Вернера. 

— У вас, однако, отличная библиотека, леди Йованна, — сказал я, услышав знаменитую фамилию. Но леди не оценила комплимент, вежливо попрощалась и вышла.

— Это книга мисс Морган, — сказал Шеймиус. — Она просто оставила ее тут.

— Как интересно! — воскликнул я, — Мисс Морган увлекается химией?

Шеймиус пожал плечами: 

— Она же учительница.

— Вам она не слишком нравится, молодой человек?

— Мне все равно! Она бегает за Рабби, как собачонка. Выгораживает его.

— Правда?

— Да! Я сам слышал, как она спорила с отцом, доказывала ему, что Рабби ни в чем не виноват!

— А вы как считаете?

Шеймиус запнулся, но всего на несколько мгновений: 

— Мне важна истина! Я и Вернера хочу посмотреть, чтобы понять, как найти вора!

— Вот как? Позвольте узнать, как же вам это поможет?

— А вот как! — В его глазах заблестел истинный азарт.— Вы слышали об открытиях доктора Генри Фулдса? Это публиковали в Nature. Благодаря отпечаткам пальцев он разоблачил вора у себя в Японии. И Скотланд-Ярд уже вовсю пользуется его методом. Мне только надо узнать, каким веществом лучше всего проявить отпечатки на футляре, для этого-то мне и понадобился Вернер.

— А отпечатки вора?

— Ясно, что это Рабби. И его отпечатки очень легко найти. Вот, глядите, мистер Холмс, видите эти игрушки? Это Рабби сделал для Ады. На застывшей глине легко найти отпечатки именно его пальцев, и когда они совпадут!..

Признаться, я очень скептически отношусь ко всяким новомодным способам, которыми теперь следователи полиции заменяют наблюдения и дедукцию. Поэтому я не без злорадства осадил юного энтузиаста.

— К сожалению, ничего не выйдет. Я осматривал футляр сразу после того, как с лордом Лайоном случился удар.

— Вы трогали его? — спросил Шеймиус с ужасом.

— Конечно, мой друг, — сказал я. — Да и ваш дед прикасался к нему, когда открывал, а это было уж точно после того, как вор сделал свое черное дело.

Мальчик выглядел крайне разочарованным. 

 

Время до ужина я потратил на то, чтобы опросить слуг. Почти все они были уже стары и служили Дьюри едва ли не с рождения. За оружейной следил личный лакей лорда Лайона, Юдард. Это был старый горец, которого даже смокинг и белые перчатки лакея не делали менее шотландцем. Его акцент поражал собеседника сразу в ткани мозга, минуя слух. Не без труда я выяснил у него, что ключ от футляра с аркебузой не имеет копии, и если бы лорд Лайон потерял его, то замок пришлось бы ломать. 

Дубликат ключа от оружейной хранился в комнате дворецкого в запертом ящике, и на момент опроса был на месте.Дворецкий, почтенный пожилой мужчина с объемистым животом и внушительными бровями, продемонстрировал мне его и даже любезно дал повертеть в пальцах. И еще он отрицал всякую возможность того, что кто-то неизвестный может воспользоваться этим ключом без его ведома.

 

И, как я и ожидал, все слуги в один голос утверждали, что аркебузу мог взять только молодой лорд. Юдард даже предположил, что у него, как у наследника, мог быть ключ от футляра. 

Занятый опросом слуг, я едва не опоздал к ужину. Хотя, признаться, за столом в тот вечер царила такая напряженная атмосфера, что будь моя воля, я бы довольствовался сэндвичами и чаем в своей комнате. 

Вечером я вышел немного прогуляться по саду. В таких старинных местах, как замок Дьюри, сад и все устройство усадьбы хранит отпечаток времени и традиций, богатой истории, страстей и грехов. 

По какой-то случайности — не стоит думать, что я совсем потерял память к старости, — я позабыл в комнате свою трость, и мои ноги то и дело путались в побегах дрока, контрабандой пробравшихся на садовые дорожки. Кроме того, хотя дождя не было, ветер гнал по темному небу серые тучи, которые то и дело закрывали еще бледную луну. Было свежо и, дойдя до морского берега, я повернул назад, сочтя стук своих зубов признаком хорошей прогулки и предвестником доброго сна без сновидений. 

Предчувствие, интуиция, которая суть не что иное, как быстрая дедуктивная работа разума, проходящая незаметно для мыслящего, заставила меня пойти обратно не по дорожкам, а сквозь небольшой лабиринт из кустов тиса и акации. Признаться, я подумал, что в центре лабиринта найду скамью, где смогу передохнуть. И мои догадки оправдались, правда, весьма неожиданным образом. Лабиринт представлял собой простое пересечение нескольких кривых с круглой площадкой в центре. Между рядами давно не стриженного кустарника было темно, но открытая площадка была залита лунным светом. Поэтому я первый заметил людей, сидевших на старой деревянной скамье, но они не заметили меня.   
Это были мужчина и женщина. 

— Умоляю, — прерывающимся от волнения шептал мужчина, обнимая женщину, лица которой мне не было видно, — одно ваше слово! Одно слово…

По голосу и фигуре я узнал Дишенси Дьюри. Он прижал свою спутницу к скамье и поцеловал в губы. Дама явно не ожидала такого и принялась вырываться. Я уже хотел было вмешаться, но тут Дишенси выпустил ее, она вскочила и вне себя от волнения устремилась как раз в то ответвление лабиринта, где скрывался ваш покорный слуга. Она едва не сбила меня с ног, громко ахнула от испуга и убежала, только я ее и видел.  
Но я, конечно же, не мог ее не узнать. Это, вне всякого сомнения, была мисс Джейн Морган.   
Дишенси сначала бросился было за ней, но увидев меня, остановился и замер, словно превращенный в соляную статую.   
С минуту или две длилось напряженное молчание, которое я не думал прерывать. Луна вышла из-за туч и осветила и без того мертвенно-бледное лицо Дишенси голубоватым светом. Его черты дергались, словно его поразила нервная болезнь, потом он стал оседать и упал бы, если бы я не подхватил его и не усадил на скамью. 

Он с силой сжал мою руку. 

— Мистер Холмс! То, что вы видели... это...

— А что я видел, лорд Дишенси? — спросил я как можно спокойнее. — Я детектив, но лезть в чужую жизнь без особой надобности не стану.

Он кивнул и, казалось, успокоился. Но потом вдруг согнулся, спрятал лицо в ладонях и расплакался. 

— Выслушайте меня, мистер Холмс. Вам будет в это трудно поверить, но это правда. Клянусь вам, что ни честь мисс Морган, ни честь моей жены не пострадали. Хотя я удержался на самом краю, возможно, только благодаря вашему вмешательству.

— И стойкости мисс Морган, полагаю, — добавил я.

Дишенси глянул на меня, словно осужденный на смерть. 

— Да, — согласился он. — И ей. Она, она волшебная! В этой девушке кипит такая страсть, перед которой невозможно устоять! Вы знаете, что Ада поначалу была к ней очень враждебно настроена? Но Джейн и ее покорила, этого маленького чертенка. Она все делает с полной отдачей, любому делу, даже бухгалтерским книгам, отдается всей душой...

— Вы влюблены в нее?

— Я от нее без ума, мистер Холмс. Я чувствую, как земля колеблется под моими ногами, когда я ее вижу. Все что угодно я готов сделать для нее, принять от нее... Все что угодно, кроме равнодушия...

— Она не отвечает вам взаимностью?

— Нет.— Он совсем выдохся и я даже испугался, сумеет ли он дойти до замка. — Нет. Моя маленькая Джейн не любит меня и никогда не полюбит...

— И все-таки она пошла с вами на прогулку? И оставалась с вами наедине в кабинете...

— Нет, только не вините ее в этом! — воскликнул Дишенси. — Виноват только я! Один лишь я! У мисс Морган есть тайна, которую я узнал, и я... я...

— Вы принуждали ее?

— Ради всего святого, мистер Холмс, ради всего святого... — Он снова закрыл лицо руками.

— Не стану говорить вам, лорд Дишенси, что я думаю о вашем поведении, — сказал я строго. — Думаю, слова тут излишни. Вы поставили под угрозу честь двух прекрасных женщин, не говоря уж о своей. И все из-за чего? Из-за глупости, страстишки, которая обрела власть над вашим разумом! Разумеется, я сохраню наш разговор в тайне, лорд Дишенси, и не стану настаивать на том, чтобы вы раскрыли мне секрет мисс Морган — довольно на сегодня недостойного поведения. Однако пообещайте и вы мне кое-что...

Дишенси вынул из кармана носовой платок, шумно очистил нос и кивнул: 

— Обещаю выполнить все ваши требования, мистер Холмс.

— Во-первых, обещайте мне больше внимания уделять вашей супруге, достойнейшей из женщин! А во-вторых, завтра к обеду пригласите Рабби.

— Рабби? Он откажется и не придет, или если придет, отца хватит новый удар.

— Рабби не откажется, даю вам свои гарантии, а лорд Лайон все равно будет обедать у себя.

— Что ж, не знаю, зачем вам это нужно, мистер Холмс, но я пошлю завтра лакея с запиской для Рабби. И... все остальное сделаю тоже.

Мы еще немного посидели на скамье, смотрели на луну, пробегающие облака. В воздухе пахло сыростью, но все равно чувствовалось, что весна перестала быть робкой слезливой горничной и доросла до уверенной в себе, опытной экономки. 

— Завтра будет теплый день, — сказал Дишенси. — Если бы не все эти... неурядицы, можно было бы отправиться на прогулку в Локвудские холмы. Там наверняка цветет жимолость и лабурнум. Когда-то Анни любила бывать там весной...

— Прекрасный план, лорд Дишенси, — ответил я. — Поверьте моему опыту, вы еще сумеете его осуществить. Только если мы сейчас же встанем с этой чертовой ледяной скамьи и отправимся в дом, потому что хотя дни в Дьюри уже совсем летние, ночи слегка отдают апрелем, а то и мартом. И завтра, боюсь, старые суставы отомстят мне за ночные прогулки такой длительности!

Мы поднялись и пошли в замок, причем Дишенси любезно исполнял роль моей забытой трости, поддерживая меня под руку. Очутившись в тепле своей комнаты, я уже совсем было собрался лечь, кровать манила меня соблазнительной выпуклостью на месте, где под одеялом лежала грелка с горячей водой, но я все-таки человек долга. У меня остался еще одно дело, один разговор... 

Мисс Джейн Морган, вот кто меня интересовал. Врываться почти ночью в комнату девушки, которая наверняка уже легла в постель, не очень-то по-джентльменски. Немного поразмыслив, я решил, что, во-первых, меня извиняют чрезвычайные обстоятельства, а во-вторых, есть в старости не только недостатки, но и некоторые преимущества. 

Я захватил свечу и поднялся по черной лестнице, никого не встретив. На мой стук в дверь никто не отозвался. Возможно ли, что мисс Морган, взбудораженная приключениями в лабиринте, не только уже легла в постель, но и уснула так крепко, что не слышит стука? Я осторожно приоткрыл дверь — в комнате было темно и она была совершенно пустой, даже кровать была аккуратно заправлена. Что ж, таинственная мисс стала еще таинственней, подумал я, внимательно осматриваясь. На туалетном столике стояло большое зеркало, пудреница и едва начатый флакон французских духов. На книжных полках, вопреки ожиданиям, не было дамских романов: университетские учебники астрономии и биологии, труды по математической логике и физике. Малый химический набор на низком столике в углу привел меня в замешательство — эта девушка все больше и больше нравилась мне. На подоконнике я заметил глиняную фигурку, похожую на те, что разглядывал в библиотеке. Только выполнена она была гораздо тщательнее, так, что угадывался и замысел, и настроение. Это была, вне всякого сомнения, Юдифь с головой Олоферна. Я взял фигурку в руки, при свете единственной свечи мне трудно было провести тщательный осмотр, но пальцы, давненько не бравшиеся за смычок и слегка подпорченные артритом, все-таки не подвели меня. На нижней стороне основания я нашел то, что и ожидал там найти.   
Поставив Юдифь на место, я опустился на пол, наклонил свечу и заглянул под кровать мисс Морган. И хотя в моем возрасте я уже не могу похвастаться былой легкостью, я едва не закричал, как древний философ, залезший в ванну, не прерывая размышлений. Поднявшись на ноги, весьма довольный собой, я отправился на теперь уже точно заслуженное свидание с ожидающей меня горячей грелкой. Спал без сновидений.

Утром лорд Лайон изъявил желание спуститься к завтраку. Не обращая внимания на робкие возражения леди Йованны, при помощи старины-лакея лорд Лайон осветил своим присутствием малую столовую. И надо сказать, домочадцы встретили его с искренним энтузиазмом. Шеймиус помог ему занять место во главе стола, мисс Аделаида одарила его горячим поцелуем в щеку. Даже Дишенси улыбнулся, выслушав несколько ворчливых замечаний своего отца. Утреннее солнце заглядывало в высокие окна и оставляло теплые следы на старом паркетном полу. В то утро я наблюдал семейство Дьюри если не в лучшем состоянии, то в лучшем настроении, чем когда бы то ни было. Именно это утро внушило мне уверенность, что как бы ни сложилась дальше судьба собравшихся, в ней непременно будет место для счастья. Только одной фигуры не хватало за этим столом, но именно это я намеревался исправить в самое ближайшее время. 

Закончив завтрак, лорд Лайон отправился в свои покои, и я зашел к нему, чтобы задать всего один вопрос, который интересовал меня только потому, что я люблю во всем доходить до конца. 

— Мне неловко, лорд Лайон, напоминать вам о пропаже, — сказал я, — прошу меня извинить за это. Но я обязуюсь в скором времени вернуть вашу семейную реликвию, ответьте только на один вопрос: когда вы всунули ключ в замочную скважину футляра, вы сделали оборот? Замок был заперт?

Лорд Лайон задумался лишь на секунду. 

— Нет, Холмс, ключ вошел в замок, но повернуть мне его не удалось. Футляр был открыт. 

Весьма довольный, я оставил Лайона отдыхать, а сам вышел из замка, чтобы немного погреться на солнце. На газоне перед замком установили несколько шезлонгов из ротанга, в одном из которых читала книгу леди Йованна. Шеймиус, как мне сказали, собирал на берегу раковины для коллекции. Мисс Аделаида со своей учительницей играли в волан. Я с позволения леди Йованны опустился в свободное кресло, с удовольствием вытянул ноги и принялся наблюдать за игрой. Точнее, за мисс Джейн Морган, с которой мне так и не удалось переговорить о пропавшей аркебузе, но о которой тем не менее я знал уже достаточно. Сегодня она тоже выглядела особенно:ее платье для прогулок с матросским воротником открывало изящные ножки почти до середины икры. А с учетом силы ветра и подвижной игры и вовсе… Наблюдая за ней, я посочувствовал Дишенси Дьюри!   
Он сам, кстати сказать, держался молодцом. Поначалу я думал снова застать его наблюдающим за мисс Морган из окон кабинета, но ошибся, его там не было. Примерно через полчаса Дишенси появился со стороны сада и предложил леди Йованне прогулку по морскому берегу. Если леди и удивилась, то не подала виду. 

Солнце припекало, и, признаться, я задремал...

Проснулся я, когда в очередной раз мисс Аделаида пропустила подачу и волан упал прямо мне под ноги, я нагнулся и поднял его. Раскрасневшаяся Ада подбежала ко мне. 

— Не хотите ли поиграть, мистер Холмс? — крикнула мне мисс Джейн. 

— Мои любимые игры несколько другого свойства, мисс… Морган, — ответил я. — Кстати, интересная фамилия. Вы случайно не родственница известного лондонского профессора-математика Огастеса Моргана? 

— Странно, что вы спросили, мистер Холмс, — ответила она, опуская ракетку и подходя ближе. — Обычно меня спрашивают, не потомок ли я знаменитого вице-губернатора Ямайки.

— Который был еще и пиратом…

Она рассмеялась, показывая свои милые ямочки на щеках. Сегодня ее волосы были не стянуты за ушами, как обычно, а собраны в свободную прическу, и было заметно, что они вьются крупными мягкими волнами. 

— На самом деле, мистер Холмс, я ни то и ни другое. Мой отец служит в департаменте образования, а моя мать из итальянской семьи…

— Поэтому мисс Джейн такая красивая, — вставила Ада. 

— Вне всякого сомнения, — согласился я. — Следовательно, мисс Морган, вы католичка? Выходцы из Италии обычно ревностные католики...

— Вовсе нет! — снова вмешалась Аделаида. — Мисс Джейн не верит ни в какого бога, только в математику... О, Рабби! Смотрите, Рабби идет! — закричала она и пустилась бежать навстречу показавшемуся в глубине сада Райбершту Дьюри.

Мисс Морган тоже повернулась к нему и приветственно помахала рукой. Но от меня все равно не скрылся румянец, проступивший на ее смуглых щечках. 

Ада подбежала к Рабби и запрыгнула на него, словно маленькая обезьянка. Он рассмеялся и закружил ее.

— Ах, Ада! Чудо, баловница! — смеялся он. Потом поставил девочку на землю и церемонно поцеловал ей руку. — Добрый день, мисс Аделаида, — сказал он. — Скучали ли вы по вашему старому кузену?

Ада поддержала игру, взялась за подол платья и сделала книксен: 

— Скучала, лорд Райбершт, но не очень много, самую чуточку.

Признаться, я залюбовался этой сценой и этой парой. Лорд Райбершт ради визита в родной замок надел чистую рубашку, повязал свободный галстук, как это делают художники, и слегка пригладил волосы. Он, конечно, не стал выглядеть респектабельнее, но отвести от него взгляд было непросто даже мне. Что уж говорить о молодых прекрасных женщинах... 

Мисс Морган смотрела на Рабби с очевидной, ничуть не скрываемой приязнью. Грешным делом я порадовался, что эту встречу не наблюдает лорд Дишенси. 

Рабби подошел к нам. 

— Мисс Морган, — он сдержанно поклонился, — мистер Холмс. Я получил записку от отца с приглашением бросить тень своего присутствия на родные стены. Он явно сдерживал рвотные позывы, когда ее писал!

— Вряд ли его тошнило, — сказала мисс Морган, — но лицо наверняка кривилось. — И она очень похоже изобразила недовольную мину лорда Дишенси.

Рабби расхохотался. 

Я предпочел промолчать, хотя я-то знал наверняка, что эта эпистола далась Дишенси не без труда. 

— Я не пришел бы, если бы не получил записку от вас, мистер Холмс, — сказал мне Рабби.

— Хорошо, что вы пришли, Рабби, — ответил я.

Он помог мне подняться с шезлонга, и мы пошли в дом. Там я первым делом зашел в кабинет Дишенси и сообщил, что готов сделать заявление. Было решено собраться в библиотеке. 

— Как настроение у леди Йованны? — спросил я у Дишенси, пока мы спускались в библиотеку по широкой лестнице.

Он пожал плечами и грустно улыбнулся. «Надеюсь, она простит тебя, глупый болван», — подумал я про себя, хотя, разумеется, ничего такого не сказал вслух. Напротив, ободряюще похлопал Дишенси по плечу. 

Когда мы спустились, леди Йованна уже сидела в глубоком кресле у окна, в том самом, где сидела во время нашего с ней памятного разговора. И по тому выражению, которое отразилось на ее лице при виде входящего мужа, я понял, что, скорее всего, надежды меня не обманут. 

Через минуту после нас Юдард привел немного заспанного лорда Лайона. За ними вошли мисс Морган с Адой, Шеймиус и, наконец, Рабби. Лорд Лайон так нахмурился при виде опального внука, что я предпочел не тянуть кота за хвост. 

— Леди и джентльмены, — сказал я, — древняя аркебуза Роберта Брюса нашлась!

Хотя я и не слишком надеялся, но все-таки почувствовал некоторое разочарование, видя, какое ничтожное впечатление произвели на собравшихся мои слова. Леди Йованна посмотрела на мужа, лорд Лайон, побагровев, уставился на Рабби. Дишенси, мисс Морган и Ада тоже смотрели на Рабби, каждый с особым выражением лица, и только мой преданный Шеймиус смотрел на меня. Именно он по моей просьбе отнес записку брату сегодня утром, потому и оказался заранее посвященным в мои планы. 

— Вы готовы предъявить ее нам, мистер Холмс? — спросил Дишенси.

— Разумеется, — ответил я. — Но сначала я расскажу вам об одном открытии, которое мне удалось сделать вчера поздним вечером.

При этих словах Дишенси, который стоял за креслом леди Йованны, сделал шаг в мою сторону. Но я, признаться, даже не сразу заметил это, потому что все мое внимание было обращено на совсем другого человека. И он меня не подвел. Мисс Морган вздохнула и сказала ровным бархатистым голосом женщины, убившей своего главного врага:   
— Она в моей комнате под кроватью!

И, признаться, ее выступление произвело на всех гораздо большее впечатление. 

Но мисс Морган не дала никому опомниться: 

— Я... взяла ее, зная, что все подумают на Рабби... на лорда Райбершта. И я совсем не хотела, чтобы вы заболели, лорд Лайон, — сказала она с мягкой улыбкой. — Если бы вы только знали, как я сожалею...

— Но зачем? — спросил Дишенси. — Почему?

— Из-за любви, — сказала она. — Рабби, как никто другой из вас, достоин любви.

Дишенси стал бледным как полотно, и его лицо составляло забавный контраст с красным лицом Лайона. 

— Но ведь вы же, мисс Джейн, защищали его больше всех! — воскликнул Шеймиус.

— Да, — ответила она. — Защищала и уговаривала помириться с семьей. Все, кто должен был любить, отвернулись от него. Я приходила к нему, рассказывала ему новости, иногда позировала и приносила книги из библиотеки. Я стала для него светом в окошке, самым близким другом...

— И любовницей! — воскликнул тут Лайон вне себя от ярости.

— Это ложь, — подал наконец голос Рабби. — Я действительно считал мисс Морган своим другом, но никогда даже не думал...

— Ох, боже мой, Рабби, вы оскорбляете меня, — рассмеялась мисс Морган. — Я доверила Рабби свою тайну в надежде, что это свяжет нас, тем более что этот же секрет накрепко привязал ко мне другого мужчину.

Тут я счел нужным вмешаться, поскольку мисс Морган, по-видимому, решила выйти из создавшейся ситуации, разрубив все узлы и обнажив все тайны. А ничто так не способно испортить семейную идиллию, как слишком сильное обнажение. 

— На самом деле вас зовут вовсе не Джейн Морган, так ведь? — сказал я достаточно громко. — Вы носите гордую фамилию Райхваргер. Это фамилия значится на экслибрисах ваших книг. А имя... Юдифь?

— Ребекка, — ответила она, улыбаясь.

Я кивнул и продолжил:

— Ваша семья эмигрировала из России в конце прошлого столетия, и вы, как я предполагаю, блестяще учились в Королевском колледже в Лондоне на кафедре математики...

— Биологии, — вздохнула мисс Райхвангер. — На математику не берут даже англичанок.

— Пусть так. И взяли фамилию Морган вовсе не в честь знаменитого пирата, а в честь основоположника математической логики. Великолепно! Но скажите, как вам пришла фантазия назваться чужим именем и приехать в Шотландию?

— Это не было моей прихотью, — ответила она. — Моего бедного отца убили и ограбили прямо на улице два года назад. Чтобы жить, мне нужно было либо выходить замуж, либо найти работу. И никто даже в просвещенной Британии не возьмет в гувернантки девушку по фамилии Райхвангер.

— Зато теперь вы окажетесь в полицейском участке, милочка! — закричал лорд Лайон. — Лгунья и воровка!

— Не смейте унижать мисс Морг... Райхвангер, — сказал Рабби твердо. — Я не знаю, что бы со мной стало, если бы не она. 

— Может быть, еще вздумаешь на ней жениться? — спросил лорд Лайон.

— Если это оградит ее от насмешек...

— Бросьте, Рабби, — сказала Ребекка. — Я, возможно, сумасшедшая, но не глупая, и никогда бы не стала жить с мужчиной, который меня не любит. С вашего позволения, господа, я пойду собирать вещи.

— Мы дадим вам самые лучшие рекомендации, — мягко сказала леди Йованна, и Ребекка, ободряюще улыбнувшись мисс Аделаиде, покинула библиотеку. 

Принесли аркебузу, которая все это время хранилась под кроватью мисс Райхвангер, бережно завернутая в льняную простыню. Это отвлекло лорда Лайона, который принялся демонстрировать мне эту великолепную вещь. Она и вправду стоила внимания. Очень древняя, отлично сохранившийся дубовый лафет, медный ствол, пороховой заряд и дротик вместо пули. И при этом, по уверению Лайона, это была действующая модель!   
На мое счастье, он согласился не демонстрировать оружие сию секунду и отправился вместе со стариком-лакеем водружать реликвию на ее законное место. 

Я сел в кресло у окна и сделал вид, что страшно заинтересовался передовицей во вчерашней «Таймс», лежавшей тут же. И благодаря этой невинной хитрости наблюдал, как Рабби трогательно утешает мисс Аделаиду, а лорд Дишенси пытается прийти в себя, сидя рядом с нежной супругой. И только Шеймиус выглядел разочарованным. Он подсел ко мне с тем выражением лица, с которым, бывало, подступал ко мне Уотсон, если считал, что я сжульничал с расследованием. 

— Что такое, молодой человек? — спросил я его.

— Остались вопросы, — ответил он. — Каким образом мисс Морган открыла футляр?

— Ключом, конечно же, — сказал я и снова уткнулся в газету.

— Но постойте, ведь... откуда же у нее взялся ключ?

— О, — сказал я, поднимая на него глаза. — Она очень предприимчивая девушка. Она сделала слепок. Вдавила ключ в основание еще не застывшей глиняной статуэтки, которую слепил ваш брат. Занятная вещица, между прочим. У него талант.

— А оригинал? Где она взяла ключ, чтобы сделать слепок?

— А вот это, дорогой друг, надо спрашивать у юной и прекрасной мисс Аделаиды, которая пользуется бесконечной любовью вашего деда и его же рассеянностью. Правда, она наверняка думала, что ключ нужен Райбершту.

Шеймиус посмотрел на Аду, которая вытирала слезы платком Рабби. 

— Все девчонки влюбляются в него, — вздохнул Шеймиус не без зависти.

— В Королевском военном колледже нет девушек, — заметил я на это.

— Да, потому я и не могу дождаться, когда уеду туда, мистер Холмс.

Если вы, как и я, признаться, видите тут противоречие, то призываю вас вспомнить себя в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте. Надеюсь, став взрослее, Шеймиус Дьюри преодолеет ревность к брату и еще прославит нашу доблестную армию, потому что задатки у него великолепные. 

На следующий день мисс Ребекка Райхвангер покинула замок Дьюри. Ей действительно дали отличные рекомендации на ее настоящую фамилию, и она, по ее собственному уверению, надеялась получить место учительницы в одной из школ Лондона. Несмотря на все треволнения, которые спровоцировала ее неординарная личность, семейство Дьюри прощалось с ней очень тепло. Я видел слезы на глазах не только мисс Аделаиды. Но, как наверняка и вы, я полагаю, что для некоторых столкновение с огнем, который пылает в женщинах вроде Ребекки, может стать губительным. 

Меня уговаривали остаться еще на неделю, но я вдруг почувствовал себя лишним, горячо заверил Лайона, что приеду к осеннему сезону охоты, прихватил свой дорожный саквояж с легкой поклажей бывалого путешественника, верную трость и уселся в дорожный экипаж напротив мисс Райхвангер.  
Как я и ожидал, путешествие в ее компании оказалось весьма занимательным, и я не скучал до самого Лондона. 

Она горячо заверила меня, что лорд Дишенси ничем не оскорбил ее и пострадал в этой истории гораздо больше. В ту ночь, когда я осматривал ее комнату, она побежала к Рабби, надеясь пробудить в нем ревность. Но разговор вышел странным, потому что она так и не смогла обвинить Дишенси в шантаже и домогательствах. «Он слишком любит отца, чтобы так его разочаровывать». 

— Я поняла, что вы добрались до меня, сразу же, как только вернулась в комнату около полуночи,— сказала Ребекка, кокетливо поправляя выбившийся локон. 

— Каким же образом?

— Вы осматривали комнату очень аккуратно, даже Юдифь поставили точно на место. Но когда наклонялись, чтобы заглянуть под кровать, накапали на пол горячим воском со свечи.

— Браво! — Я был искренне восхищен, хотя и слегка раздосадован собственной неловкостью. 

Еще она сообщила мне, что обменялась с Рабби обещаниями писать друг другу. 

— Хотя, вот увидите, мистер Холмс, как только Ада подрастет, он женится на ней, несмотря на все теперешнее сопротивление.

— Они могут быть счастливы, — заметил я на это.

Ребекка посмотрела в окно, за которым мелькали цветущие кусты дрока и ракитника. 

— Это скучно, — сказала она после долгого молчания, так что можно было отнести ее слова и к пейзажу за окном.

Не сомневаюсь, что счастье, несомненно, очень скучная вещь для некоторых людей. 

В Лондоне мы с мисс Ребеккой Райхвангер расстались друзьями. 

Я прогулялся по Лондону, заглянул в Риджентс-парк и снова купил кулек чипсов с чесночным соусом. Там я сел на скамью и достал из кармана дорожного пальто уже переставший хрустеть конверт, надписанный женским почерком. 

«Дорогой мистер Холмс, — прочел я, вскрыв его, — я пишу это письмо вместо Джона, потому что у него в последнее время побаливают глаза. Но он ни за что не хотел подождать какое-то время и совсем не писать вам, даже несмотря на то, что вы ни разу так и не ответили на его письма. Он словно одержим вами, пишет вам обо всем на свете и не теряет надежды на ответ...

Он любит вас, мистер Холмс, хотя я и не могу взять в толк, за что...

Если вы все-таки смените гнев на милость, то знайте, наши двери всегда открыты для вас. 

С искренним уважением и наилучшими пожеланиями, миссис Мэри Уотсон».

Солнце скрылось за тучами, и мелкие капли дождя стали размывать чернила на листе, который я держал в руках. Наглые белки растащили почти все чипсы у меня из кулька.   
Наконец я потянул к себе трость и поднялся на затекшие ноги. Письмо я порвал на мельчайшие клочки и выбросил в ближайшую урну. В конце концов, я отлично запомнил обратный адрес, значившийся на конверте. Никогда его не забывал. 

Примерно через полчаса я стоял перед дверью с медной начищенной табличкой «Доктор Дж. Х. Уотсон», не находя в себе сил позвонить. Некоторые не созданы для скучного счастья, знаете ли. Я уже собрался развернуться и уйти, сесть на поезд до Брайтона и терпеть нескучные ужасы ремонта крыши в своем коттедже. Однако в ту же секунду ручка двери задергалась, и я услышал голос, от которого в моем собственном горле встал ком и все слова меня покинули. 

— Я выйду за газетой, Мэри. Запру сам, не спускайся.


End file.
